


Retirement Suits You

by Rhunae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotions, M/M, but it could get dirty in the future, i'm not sure what i'm doing with this, its rated g right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhunae/pseuds/Rhunae
Summary: Cullen Rutherford retires to his farm, taking the infamous Raleigh Samson with him as a prison laborer.





	Retirement Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my head after seeing art of Cullen and Samson kissing. I'm not sure how often I will add to this, but *flings* here you go.

**Retirement Suits You, Commander**

  
  
When the Inquisition ended, Cullen Rutherford, and his mabari, Spot, retired to his Fereldan farm. Of the concessions granted by Cassandra, Divine Victoria, was being allowed to take the infamous prisoner with him. Raleigh Samson was compliant, answering every question posited to him, so when it was time, Cullen took the ex-Templar to the farm with him, as a prisoner and laborer for the farm.  
  
When Samson stopped fighting Rutherford, he told him everything he wanted to know about Corypheus, told him everything he needed to know about everything. Once Samson was wrung out, he waited for his death sentence, but that day never arrived. Day in and day out, Samson toiled in the fields, ate his fill on watered down porridge, and slept on a mat in a prison cell. With the sun low on the western horizon, work completed for the day, Rutherford walked a shackled Samson back to his prison cell.  
  
“Why do you keep me alive, Rutherford?”  
  
“You are useful.”  
  
“I’ve told you everything you wanted to know,” Samson said, shuffling forward to the clank of metal.  
   
“You have been forthcoming with what you know, yes.”  
  
“Then why do you allow me to live? Do you really think your healers can heal the red lyrium poisoning? It’s not like the addiction of lyrium. Congrats on getting clean.”  
  
“Thank you.” The words dragged from the blond with effort, “You will spend the rest of your life in prison. The red lyrium poisoning treatments are for the safety of everyone else, so it doesn’t spread.”  
  
“Do you ever wonder why I was so compliant?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I spent my youth looking up to you.”  
  
“I still don’t care,” Rutherford grumbled.  
  
“You escaped a tragedy from a different circle when you arrived to Kirkwall,” Samson continued, as if he never heard the retired Inquisition Commander, “You could have wasted your life away there, reliving your nightmares. But you made something of yourself, rose in ranks. And what happened to me? Tossed out, nursing an addiction for a drug I no longer had easy access.”  
  
Sighing, Rutherford muttered, “That was from your own mistakes.”  
   
“Yes. I got caught helping a mage. A lot of fucking good that did for either of us.”  
   
“If it’s any consolation,” Rutherford started, opening the door to the prison barracks, “you should never been kicked from the Templars. Moved to another Circle, maybe. Reprimanded, definitely. But not kicked out.”  
  
Samson shuffled into the dark room and down the hallway past empty cells, he was the only prisoner here, “A lot of good that does now, but I appreciate you saying so. You always had a level head about you.”  
  
“Thank you,” the words dragged out of him again. Rutherford opened the cell door to allow Samson into the small nine by nine square foot space.  
  
Samson paused at the cell door, looking Rutherford in the eye, “It’s why I fell in love with you in the first place.” Samson searched the other man’s eyes a moment, then turned and shuffled into the cell, waiting for the door to swing shut between them.  
  
“What? Maker’s breath, why are you telling me this?” Rutherford quickly locked the door.  
  
“You’ve already wrung every bit of information from me, you might as well know that as well,” Samson offered the retired Commander a wane smile, then retreated into the darker corner of his cell to his bed.


End file.
